starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoth
Description Hoth was the sixth planet of the remote Hoth system. Located in the Granita Cluster, in the Hoth Quadrant of the Anoat Sector, along the Ison Corridor, Hoth orbited the blue-white star Hoth on a wide elliptical orbit. Its orbit and axial tilt resulted in consistently icy weather patterns. Beyond Hoth was a large asteroid belt, known as the Hoth Asteroid Field, from which small asteroids regularly broke off, crashing into Hoth’s icy surface as meteorites. Daytime temperatures reached levels unbearable to most species. The gale force winds and intense snowstorms that regularly wracked the windswept tundra magnified the extreme cold of Hoth. Massive oceanic movements beneath the southern hemisphere and the tidal pull of Hoth’s three moons caused regular seismic activity, resulting in a constantly shifting landscape of caves and tunnels. Buried deep in Hoth’s equatorial region was a fissure range where lumni-spice grew. The frigid biosphere included a minimal food chain: the predator wampas, the omnivore tauntauns, Hoth hogs, a few rodent species, ice worms and lichens. Early History Before Hoth’s use by the Rebel Alliance, the planet was relatively unknown and unvisited. A few pirates and smugglers attempted to liberate the valuable lumni-spice, but were unsuccessful. The Mon Calamari smuggler Salmakk had a smuggling base on the planet in the caves that later became Echo Base. When Luke Skywalker accidentally discovered Hoth while fleeing Imperial forces shortly after the Battle of Yavin, he recommended the ice world to Alliance High Command as a location for their new base. The asteroid belt provided a difficult barrier, the remoteness and near unbearable temperatures made it an unlikely candidate for Imperial probing, and the ever shifting caverns meant that it would be easy to move the base within the planet. After defeating the forces of Salmakk, the Alliance established Echo Base on Hoth. The base was built on the northern edge on the only livable temperate band near the equator. However, it was not long before Darth Vader’s Death Squadron discovered the Rebels and the Battle of Hoth ensued between Rebel and Imperial forces. After Endor Hoth had seen no affiliation for several years, until a young bounty hunter-turned entrepreneur by the name of Cadden Blackthorne had arrived in the system, and began a bid to set up Blackthorne Enterprises, a family corporation which had been non-existent for decades. Cadden fended off a series of pirate raids on his corporation, making a loud, bold proclomation that he was ready to fight off anyone who dared threaten the existence of his company. Cadden had not forseen the Bilbringi Incident, however. One of his Elite Guard, Trasj Ricknas, had taken a prototype transport, which had been packed with explosives, in place of Cadden, and flew it into the Bilbringi System. The plan was for Cadden to pilot the ship, and ram it into the heart of the Imperial Remnant, thus sealing Cadden's bid for revenge from the Empire's crimes against his family. Unfortunately, plans did not go well, as the Empire was able to track the ship's hyperspace route directly to Hoth. While the ship had successfully impacted with Bilbringi, tearing a huge chunk out of the planetoid, it was at a much greater cost than the ship and its pilot. The Empire launched a counter-attack that Cadden was already perceiving. As soon as the Imperial assault fleet had dropped in-system, Cadden's company was already well on its way to retreat. The defense forces squared off with the Empire, doing everything in their power to keep them from destroying the fleeing civilian ships. For the most part, the plan succeeded, with minimal corporate losses, but nearly all of the defensive forces for Blackthorne Enterprises were destroyed, save for Cadden and his friends, the Bulk Cruiser Grace, the Orion-class Destroyer Intrepid, as well as a handful of smaller craft. After several jumps to shake the Empire off their trail, Blackthorne Enterprises had successfully scattered, only later to be regrouped in the Udine System, two years later. However, the Intrepid was unaccounted for. Wild Star Confederacy The Wild Star Confederacy eventually assumed control of Hoth and built a research lab there. New Republic Reestablishment Canon planetary information courtesy of Wookieepedia. Please visit the provided link for the canonical Hoth. Category:Outer Rim planets